<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgetting by irrationalqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093272">forgetting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer'>irrationalqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>advent 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s sitting there innocently enough, fully dressed, although they’re both in pajamas still, and gnawing on his lip absently as he focuses on the game he’s playing. Phil had said something about the hoodie Dan had stolen from him.</p><p>“I’m keeping it,” Dan had said, sending a small smile Phil’s way. “I need something to remember you by, obviously.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>advent 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgetting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts on the sofa. </p><p>Dan’s sitting there innocently enough, fully dressed, although they’re both in pajamas still, and gnawing on his lip absently as he focuses on the game he’s playing. Phil had said something about the hoodie Dan had stolen from him.</p><p>“I’m keeping it,” Dan had said, sending a small smile Phil’s way. “I need something to remember you by, obviously.”</p><p>It hadn’t even been a full minute before Phil was on him, yanking his pajamas down and throwing the controller on the floor, kissing him deep and dirty in a way that Dan is learning means he’s been thinking about it for entirely too long. Phil had pushed the hoodie up to get his mouth on Dan’s stomach, biting the soft pudge there below his bellybutton while Dan shrieked and yanked at his hair to get him back up at face level. </p><p>And they’re still here, frantically grinding together and breathing heavily. Phil thrusts down hard, punctuating it with a sharp bite to Dan’s throat. Dan gasps in response, hands scrabbling at Phils back and rucking his shirt up to get his hands on the skin underneath. Phil laughs, lower than Dan ever realized his voice could go, and Dan groans a little bit as he hitches his leg up higher, over the back of the sofa so that Phil has more room to - well. Attack him, apparently. Phil squeezes at Dan’s hips over the waistband of his boxers, pushing his own pajama-clad cock into Dan’s again. It’s rough, and Dan’s thankful for that purely because it keeps him from tipping over the edge embarrassingly early. Phil’s still sucking at that spot on Dan’s throat, clearly intent on leaving a mark, and Dan’s too blissed out to focus on why. </p><p>Phil pushes his hands up Dan’s chest, thumbing briefly at a nipple while he moves his hips in desperate little circles, finally returning to kiss Dan’s mouth again. Dan kisses him back eagerly, pulling him as close as they can possibly get like this. He pushes Phil’s pajamas down his thighs just enough to get his cock out - Phil’s not wearing underwear, of course, even though Dan had watched him put them on last night, the scheming bastard - and lines them up next to each other, wrapping his hand around both of them the best he can. It’s difficult, since Phil won’t move enough for Dan to take his pants off, but he manages; it’s only another few minutes of their hips moving before they’re groaning into each other’s mouths, sticky and spent. Phil slumps down and Dan wraps his arms around him, clingy in that way he’s only ever been with Phil. Phil runs his thumb over the mark he left on Dan’s neck, pleased, and tilts his head up for one more kiss. </p><p>-</p><p>The next time is less of a surprise attack and more of Dan’s own fault. </p><p>Well, not really his fault. They’ve been at this for almost an hour, longer than they’ve ever gone before, and Phil’s fucking into him quickly, both of them just a razors edge from coming. Dan’s begging to be kissed - they haven’t been together long enough, yet, for Phil’s mouth on his to not feel like a revelation. They’re on their sides and it’s not like Phil can actually reach his mouth, so he just leans forward, crushing Dan a little more into the mattress, and attaches his mouth to the join of Dan’s shoulder and neck. It’s purely coincidence that Dan comes just as he sinks his teeth in, sucking and kissing the same spot as he fucks Dan through his orgasm and then through his own. Dan’s winded, holding tight to Phil’s hand on his hip and panting into the pillow while Phil rests his forehead against his shoulder, puckering his lips every so often in the laziest kiss in the world. Dan rolls his eyes, pulling Phil’s arm around his chest and forcing him into a cuddle. Phil’s hand comes up briefly to press on the bruise, smiling against his shoulder blade when Dan winces a little and then kicks at him. </p><p>-</p><p>Dan does figure it out eventually. </p><p>They’re making out lazily in bed, too tired to really start anything but not tired enough to actually go to sleep and give up any more of their precious time together. They’re shirtless but both wearing pajama bottoms and they’re just kissing, touching lightly and giggling into each other’s mouths. It feels so new, so good and fun and exciting still, even when they’re just making out. They’ve only gotten to be together like this a few times since they met in person, and sometimes it feels like any moment they’re not spending fucking they’re talking, talking for hours and hours on end about nothing and everything. </p><p>So the making out is nice, a simple connection, every kiss a little hello, a reminder that their mouths know each other now. Until Phil kisses down Dan’s throat and starts sucking at the hollow there, nibbling on his collarbones and trailing his tongue over the bites he’s leaving behind. </p><p>“We haven’t talked about your vampire kink yet, Lester,” Dan says breathily, arching a little into Phil’s mouth. It’s incredible, and he’s not complaining, but he’s kind of curious why Phil’s been so keen to mark his territory all week when he knows he’ll be forcing Dan into daft turtlenecks at home in front of his parents while the bruises fade. </p><p>Phil rolls his eyes, smiling cheekily. “Just giving you something to remember me by, Howell,” he says, punctuating the sentence with a playful bite to Dan’s chest, right above the nipple.</p><p>Dan sighs, pushing Phil’s fringe back off his forehead and pulling him close so they can kiss, lips smacking softly in the quiet of the room. “I’m not at risk of forgetting you, idiot,” he says, pressing their smiles together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on tumblr @ irrationalqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>